


Tea and Toast [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Tea Triptych [podfic] [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: He brought her breakfast in bed.[A recording of one of my own fics]





	Tea and Toast [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and Toast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308283) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



> And this is it.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/Tea%20and%20Toast.mp3) | **Size:** 2.72 MB | **Duration:** 3:54min

  
---|---


End file.
